


Everything happens for A Reason

by Lolachapsxo



Category: Helen and nikki, saula
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Larkhall Hmp, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 21,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolachapsxo/pseuds/Lolachapsxo
Summary: Everything turned so worng untill this night on new years eve 💋





	1. Chapter 1

It was New year's Eve on the cobbles everyone was gatherd round for the final countdown there was music playing people was dancing on the streets the only problem was that there was a loney girl on the bench who was sitting on her own she was called Sophie websiter she has always dreamed about seeing the fireworks with the person she loved and kissing them at the end big Ben strike 12 but that wasn't the case Sophie had a lot going on her mum was in prison for something she didn't do she just found out her aunite Gina has been sleeping with her mum husband also her girlfriend Paula has just broken up with her a few weeks ago so she had no one to celebrate with on the bigest night of the year rayn and Bethany were walking pass the chippy but they saw Sophie and ran to give her a massive hug and said what are you doing out here all on your own come stand with us and watch the fireworks Sophie agreeded and then after she said her good byes and started walking down the street on her way home she saw a dark black car a cross the road she didn't pay attention because she was too upset and thinking about how did things got so shit in her life the car stoped and the person got out sophie was in a world of her own she looked up it was the beauitfauil lawyer herself Paula Martin she opened the car door locked her car looked around to see if she could spot the love of her life she saw Sophie acrossed the road a ran to her and said I'm sorry I was scared stuipd I was only thinking about my job when in fact I should be doing things that make me happy and Sophie Lauren Webster you make me the happiest version of myself and Sophie just stood there thinking about what Paula just said and smiled and said I'm sorry too I should have never put you in that position and they both stared in to each other's eyes and kissed and said iv missed you so much


	2. Everything happens for A reason

 

Paula and Sophie walked hand on hand on the street with big grinds on there face and loved up then ever Paula never wanted to let Sophie go again she was so miserable without her Paula's daughter isia when travling for a year and that's how Sophie and Paula first met Paula and Sally are best friebds at school they were in the same year sally had a huge crush on Paula was the most popular girl in the school they when to the bistro to have a spot of lunch it was like they were meeting for the first time again Sophie wanted to know everything about Paula again like they have only just met so they spoke like it was a first date whats your name where you live what your sexuality is Paula said a comment that Sophie really liked Every time she heared Paula say it "if you see something you like you should just go for it don't you think " with a wink at the end Sophie loved it when Paula made a witty comment Paula said so shall we countuine this back at my place Sophie said I would love too they both got up payed for the bill and when back to Paula's car .


	3. Future Xx

Whilst in the car on the way to Paula's house Sophie and Paula was discussing there dreams and future Paula wanted to here what Sophie wanted in life Sophie had a little think and said well I would love to get married again and hopefully it will work out this time and then start a family maybe one or two children who knows but i really would love to do a bit of travling to see the world Paris Madrid Venice Maldives so many places and just meet new people make a difference to the world and I want to do that all with you Paula if you feel the same I have never felt this way before and I honstely am so in love with you it destroyed me when I thought I lost you Sophie looked at Paula and said what do you want Paula looked and said that sounds pefect I just want what ever you want to make you happy i have never felt like this either I love you so much Sophie Webster Sophie said so you don't mind being a mum again one day Paula said well it will be different but I think it will be a new experience .


	4. What's worrying you my darling

Paula and Sophie finally arrived at Paula house sit down darling I'll make us both a cuppa and we can watch a movie unless there some thing good on the tv it's up to you Sophie was really quite unusual for her Paula was worried something she said that had upset Sophie Paula when over to make them both a cuppa Paula walked back over and asked Sophie is everything alright you seem distracted Sophie looked and burst in to tears Paula said oh darling what's the matter Sophie replied I'm just so worried about my mum I just want to see her and get her out I miss her so much she dosent desves this she done nothing worng and what if someone hurts her i don't think I could handle her being hurt and then theirs Gina and Tim and they get on my nerves that house dosent feel like a home anymore with out my mum and I can't get hold of Rosie I don't know what to do anymore Paula the fact I nearly lost you just brakes me if we didn't get back to get her i don't know what would of happend I'm truly am the happestise when I'm with you Paula replied oh Sophie my darling everything will be okay we will get your mum out as soon as I can't I won't stop till she out I know she dosent desver this and you feel so upset and Gina and Tim aren't helping what so ever they belive sally had an Affier and now look Tim is sleeping with Gina I mean why should you put up with them you know your always welcome here my home is your home how about you move in with me I mean isia is still travling and if your not happy there and I make you your happestise like you say just stay will me I'm sure Isla would be happy That you are keeping me company with a winky face and I never want to lose you again Sophie Webster you make me the best version of myself and when I'm with you I feel complet Sophie replied seriously Paula do you really mean it your asking me to move in with you I would absulutey love that and just to get away from everything you have honstely change my life for the better and I'm totally complety in love with you Paula Martin can we go see my mum I think we should I need to know how she is Paula replied of course I mean it I wouldn't say it it if I didn't completely love you and trust you and of course we can go see your mum I'll book the day off we have things to discus about the case and what's going on with us and everything I promise you Sophie we will get her out.


	5. Seeing Sal

Paula and Sophie drove to weithetfield prison station to vist Sally Metcalf sally has been crying and worrying the night before her cell mate Naomi has been threading her because sally was the new woman in this prison and it made her an easy targeted Naomi didbt have a phone card and Sally had one Naomi saw an opuintynty to get what she wanted so she punched sally right in the ribs and said give me your phone card or that won't be the only thing that will hurt tonight meanwhile Paula and Sophie just pulled outside the station Sophie asked Paula if she thought her mum will be okay I'm there Paula said to Sophie if she is scared or just I will arrange for her to be in a different part of the prison come on lets go see her I'm sure she will be delighted to see you that will put a bright smile on her face Sophie said yeah your right I just don't know how to brake the whole Gina and Tim Affier to her this will absuluty destroy her Tim mean a everything to her as well as me and Rosie and to find out it's her own sister and not a random woman will just make it even more harder Paula took hold of Sophie hand and said we will get though this together my darling Paula and Sophie walked hand in hand to the prison but then Paula phone rang and Paula said to Sophie can I answer this it could be important I won't be long darling Paula answered it hello Paula Martin speaking how can I help you hi Paula it's Oliver oh I'm sorry I forgot it's your day off Oliver said it's alright Oliver whats up any more information on Duncan yes we found out that he has split up from his wife Julie and is going to take   
The children away from her so I thought why don't we see if we can talk to her about what Duncan is really like Paula replied that's fantastic I'm actually going to have to go now Oliver I'm going in to see sally now with Sophie I'll tell them the good news this s will put a smile of sally and Sophie face thank you Oliver and ill speak to you later no worries Paula glad I can help in some way you did Oliver thanks again and bye Paula ran back to Sophie said is everything okay Paula who was walking towards Sophie everything is fantastic darling come on lets go in and see your mum they both when in to the prison got there name badge sign in filled out a form and when though security they both passed with flying coulors and when to the visters room Paula and Sophie waited for sally Sophie was holding Paula's hand tightly under the table Paula kissed Sophie on the cheak and said don't worry I'm here all the way sally came out sophie and paula was totally gobsmack when they saw sally she had bruise everywhere she had a black eye mum are you alright not really Sophie just having a really hard time I hate it in here paula said do you want me to speak to someone to see if we can get you moved if you don't mind Paula anyway whats the gossip anything well mum we have some disappointing new Gina has been sleeping with Tim WHAT THE FUCK Gina and my Tim since when why how since then has had a crush on Tim since you have been in here and mum I can't stand to watch it so I'll be moving out sally asked where will you go well Paula said she will be moving in with me and I'll look after her if that's okay she will be in safe hands with me and we are going to work on a way to get you as well and ill get on to my friend as well also on another note I have some news about the case and Duncan ooo what have you got anything good well Duncan and his wife Julie have broken up my college Oliver have told me and I am going to vist her to see what I can find out not promising anything but I will keep you up to date thank you so much for everything your doing for me Paula I really appreciate it and looking after my Soph for me I'll see you soon mum and Paula sending lots of love I'll get hold of my friend thank you again guys and soph I'm genuinely happy you finally found the one even if she a little older I can see how hapoy you are and that's all that matters do what makes you happy and don't worry about what anything's thanks mum I really appreciate it so do I Paula said that's really is kind of you to say bye Sal


	6. A chat with a Fellow Friend

As Paula and sophie walked out the prsion sophie was freaking out worrying and paniciging abiyt her mum paula had to try and calm her down before they got in the car Darling listen to me i know you are so worried bur ill do everything in my power to make sure your mum is taken good care of and in a better place let me just ring my friend to see if she can help ill be as quick as i can my darling i love you ill be right back paula got staghit on the phone to her friend Helen Stewart hello Paula long time no speak how are you what can I do for you hiya helen I know it's been so long sorry I have not be in touch just been so busy I have a Cliient who is in weithetfield prison and she is being badly beaten up and she is scared I'm wondering if I can transfers her to HMP Larkhall prison I know it's a lot to ask but it would be a Masive favour to me and you would be a life saver Helen what do you say Helen had a thought and said okay I'll see what I will do it will be hard but I'll see what I can do anything new happing with you Paula ? We with have to catch up soon what about next Saturday helen That sounds pefect Paula said anyway helen I must go I need to cheer up my girlfriend she been really down since her mum oooo girlfriend hey you kept That quite can't wait to here this Paula bye helen take care you too Paula see you soon much love Paula walked to Sophie and drove back home


	7. A cute night in -babysitting

Once Paula and Sophie got back to Paula's house Sophie made a cuppa for both of them and sat down on the sofa and was under a blanket cuddling whilst watching the holiday one of Paula and Sophie Favouite film just as it was about to start sophie phone buzzed hey soph you couldn't look after jack for me I'm sorry it's just cause someone car has broken down and they beededcto get it fixed quicky please Sophie told Paula to see if she was okay with it and Paula said yeah go on then it will be lovely to spend time with Jack Sophie quicky texted back yes that's absuluty fine dad I'm at Paula's do you want us to get him since you got to get going Kevin text back yes please if you don't mind soph thank you and Paula much appreciated I must say you too are an incredible team thank you dad' I will tell her see you in a bit Sophie and Paula quicky put some thing more appropriate on and quickly had a kiss they had about 10 minutes to have some alone time Paula stoped it come on you we have to get jack now stop distracting me as much as i could make love to you all night long and trust me I would love to we have to look after your brother alright Sophie said but later yeah let's just say I'm I'm not wearing a lot underneath this tracksuit oh Sophie hurry up and get in that car before I change my mind alright I'm going Paula and Sophie drove to her dad house to collect jack .


	8. A night in

Chapter 8 

Sophie and Paula turned up to Kevin's house and ket them self in hey dad Sophie said hiya Kevin how are you ladies jack just upseties getting ready I'll call him now hold on "Jack soph and Paula are here for you " I'm comming " Jack caring running down the stairs he couldn't wait to spend time with Soph and Paula and get to know Paula a bit better to see if she was the one for his sister he is very protective over soohie from her previous relationships Jenna Maddie sian kate he didn't want to see her hurt again because that would brake his hert if anyone hurt his sister as he got down the stairs Sophie said you alright bud are you ready for a sleepover at Paula's her house is amazing we are going to have so much fun aren't we Paula we sure are love it to see you again jack have you got all your things ready yes I have I'm so excited bye dad night see you tomorrow night son enjoy Time with your sister and Paula bye dad bye Kevin Paula jack and Sophie got in the car and getting ready to drive back to Paula's on the way they stopped at the shop to get some snacks chocolate crisps biscuits coke fanta and a bottle or two of wine for the ladies well desver they thought they all got back in the car and drove to Paula's jack couldn't belive how big Paula's house was it look like a celebitys house black gates in front of it a lovely driveway the house was so mastive jack was so excited to have a look in they all when in and had something to eat then jack when upstairs to put his bags in the room and had a quick look around before coming back down stairs while Paula and Sophie poured them self a large glass of wine they both sat down on the sofa and called up to see if jack was alright but they heared know nosie so Sophie ran up stairs to see if everything was okay jack was fast asleep on the bed Sophie shouted down to Paula come up here and have a look at this Paula ran upstairs and saw Jack on the bed with Sophie he looked so peaceful they both left jack sleeping and when back down stairs to watch the holiday and talk about the future again Paula phone buzzed it was from Helen Stewart can't wait for Saturday see you then and had a word about your client ill tell you on Saturday Paula replied I'm looking towards to it Sophie and Paula continued watching the holiday it was one of those movies what was romantic and had comdy I mean how can you not love Jude Law I mean he is just so gorgouse Paula said Sophie was like I'll have to agree but don't get any ideas you anyway lets stop this and watch it another time I own you before we had to get jack Sophie said with a wink face Paula said oh yes you do I'll race you upstairs on your marks get set go


	9. A busy day ahead

CHAPTER 9 

As Sophie and Paula got in to get the began to talk about the future again what did they think about children when would the right time to propose and who would say it frist Paula could see how happy Sophie was just thinking about the future what Sophie didn't know is that Paula had already began thinking about asking to marry soohie she just needed to talk to her friend Helen and ask Kevin and sally premision in Sophie hand in marragie anyway we better get to sleep darling a long day ahead of us and looking after jack again yeah your right night babe love you I love you too my darling night   
Sophie and Paula woke up early before jack so they could make a full English breakfast bacon beens sausages mushrooms fried bread toasts feyed egg with a builders tea or orange juice jack finally woke up and could smell the breakfast jack rushesed down stairs and asked what one was his he couldn't wait to eat it Paula said that one is you bud on the right with a fresh orange juice to wake you up if got to get ready I'm meeting a friend of mine for the case helen Stewart I mentioned her to you about getting your mum moved well if I didn't I must of thought I did I don't be long darling then need to do something in town I'll call you when I'm on my way back I'll see you too later Paula quicky run back up the stairs to get the money she been saving for that specail pressent for Sophie


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie and Jack were just finishing getting ready Sophie I must say Paula is such a lovely woman and I can tell how happy you are when your around her it's completely diffent from Kate sian Maddie and Jenna you smile a lot more it really shows on your face and Everyone in the street can see it when you talk about Paula your whole face is lit up she is defeinity the one for you Soph I just know she is there something speacil about you guys it's like you connect you two honstely are so adorble do you think Paula and yourself will ever get married Sophie said hmm who knows I would like to think one day but not just yet I like to take time just knowing everything about her she really is amazing isn't she jack mean while Paula was on her way to meet an old friend of hers Helen Stewart she worked in HMP Larkhall prison.one of the most popular prison in Oxford street they met in a bar Paula was the frist one to arrive so she sat in a booth with a table and orders herself a drink a pornstar martini and a glass of red wine please coming write up madem helen Stewart finally arrived hey you long time no see it's been like 10 years since we when out what's beeing going on with you helen said well my girlfriend Sophie mum is in prison and I was wondering if you can help did you manage to see if she can get moved to your prison Paula said well she can there are a few forms That need to be sorted and I would need to see her to see if she would be suitable because the ladies in my prison are a bit of a handfull yes that's pefect I'll arange it so now on to the gossip how did you and Sophie meet well I'm friends with her mum and we when to school and I was meeting her with my daughter isla then Sophie turned up and helen I was so attractive to her I couldn't stop looking at her we just had this chemistry and even when sally was talking to me about old times and het case I just wanted to hear what Sophie and Isla was saying they were talking about traveling but then only worry I have is are ages different I know I should and ages is just a number but she 24 and I'm 50 do you think That is wong helen I need your advice and I'm so In Love with her if never been so happy before tell me your honst option please helen said well you can't help who you fall in love with trust me I'm in the same boat as you Paula oooooo tell me more helen what's been going on with you well you know I work for a prison and I'm the governer there is this one particular inmate That really has caught me off guded every time I see her i feel like she understands me in a way know one else dose even iv offered her education lesson she has protental she gardens her names Nikki Wade everyone thinks she trouble but she protecting the people she loves and Paula I'm falling for her hard but it's not accpteable in the sytem and love is powerful if you found That person grab it and take it with everything you got because you only have one life live it to your best who cares if they are prison or younger shit happends and if you see something you like go for it isn't that what you say Paula your totally right Stewart thank you so much you always know the right words to say I really do appreciate it and same gose for you go get your woman we can do this we are indeerpend woman and we have the power


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Sophie and Paula arrived home they made them self a cuppa and some toasts Sophie loved marmlad and Paula loved jam so they took a slice of each and shared it because sharing is caring In this house hold they came back on the sofa and turned on the tv and played some music while talking about what's been going on in there life Paula told Sophie about her friend Helen Stewart working in a prison called Larkhall in Oxford street and she going to vist Sally to see if she will be suitable for this prison I'm sure she will be helen just needs to do it so she knows who she is working with and if you want to meet helen your more then welcome too she would love to meet you Sophie yes I wouldn't mind meeting helen Stewart to say thank you so much for helping my mum and is she your friend then she a friend of mine too okay amazing I will arrange it soon so Paula where are we exacly going on are night out sophie my darling now that wouldn't be a secret if I told you would it not even a little clue baby nope I'm sorry my love but no can do it's a surprise and you will love it now let's go up and get some sleep I'm shatted mee too what a lovely evening and day it has been I have really enjoyed watching you interact with jack your quite the wonder woman aren't you miss Paula Martin well I'm your wonder woman Sophie Webster


	12. Chapter 12

After Paula and Helen finshed there catch up Paula when to see Kevin to see if it would be okay to get Sophie hand in marragie Paula knocked on the door Kevin answers hello Paula what brings you hear I defeninty know it isn't Sophie or jack cause they are at your house hanging out while you do your earens so what can I do for you well Kevin you know how happy your daughter makes me she honstley the best thing to happen to me and I'm am a lucky person to have her and I know she has had a hard time with her past relationship but one day I would like to propose to her would that be okay with you if I did I'm not doing it yet but thinking about it one time what do you think Kevin awww Paula that is honstley the most adorble thing any one has ever said about my Soph and you have my blessing when ever that maybe I know you two are pefect for each other mean while back at Paula's Sophie and Jack were playing on the Xbox fifa Sophie was so bad it made Jack's role a lot easier for him to win jack loved to beat Sophie . Sophie phone buzzed it was Paula saying do you guys want me to bring you back something to eat I'm just on my way back and thought I would treat you and by the way darling I'm taking you out on Saturday for a surprise so go out and buy something so I can rip off you that evening but don't make it too sexy don't want anyone else getting any ideas about you I love you my darling see you soon Sophie was really excited for her night out with the love of her life Paula Martin and text her back saying yes please can you bring us McDonald's 9 chicken nuggets with chocolate milkshake and a cheese burger with a Bannana milkshake thank you my darling love you too can't wait till are night out hurry home Paula saw the text and loved it when Sophie said home cause it meant that they were deadly serious about this relationship Paula quicky drove to McDonald's and oreded the food and then when back to the flat to see her most Favouite people ever even jack but she couldn't wait to see her girl Sophie she rushed thought the door and gave jack and Sophie there food and then they had to drop jack off home to Kevin jack didbt want to leave he loved spending time with Paula and his sis Sophie it was really homely and cute Paula said to jack your welcome any time see you soon bud and you Paula thank you for having me sorry I ruined your plans Paula said don't be silly you made this weekend pefect and your apart of Sophie life and so important that makes you important to me and I have a secrete to tell you so pass me your number and I'll give you mine we can text shhhh don't tell Sophie this are sercet for now Sophie love the relationship between her girlfriend and not yet jack it was honstley so heartwarmming to see them two connect on a level only they could as they dropped jack home Sophie couldn't stop smiling at Paula and said you really are incredable you know that right even with Jack you too have this speacil bond and you just click it's like you was always meant to be the one for me my family loves you bow they can see how happy you make me when I'm with you I forget everything for a while it's just me and you in our own pefect unveris and it's the most incredible place you have ever been there so much excitement and joy and just me and you are loving it you would make an amazing wonderful caring beauitfauil mum one day and I hope you know how blessed I feel to have you in my life thank you for making me the best version of me when I'm with you everything feels it's going to be alright got I complety adore you Paula Martin well that's good cause I complety adore you Sophie Webster now let's go home


	13. Chapter 13

  
Paula and Sophie woke up really early Sophie had work to go to and Paula was seeing sally to tell her the good news about Larkhall prison but firstly Paula and Sophie had the perfect opportunity to have some alone time so they had a cuddle and many kissing touching eachothers bodies in every way possible they only had about 10 minutes left so they made the most of it while they could Sophie got up and showed and dressed then kissed Paula bye and said see you later my darling and then left the house then Paula got ready she was in a hapoy mood just had an incredible time in bed with Sophie and soon it's there romantic night out nothing could go wrong everything was so pefect Paula left the house and made her way to weithetfield prison to see sally and too tell her the good news but Frist she had to pick up Helen Stewart so they could tell sally together the good news about her being moved to Larkhall Paula and Helen both entered the prison and passed with flying coulors once again and then made there way to the visters room sally came out and sat down and said hello to Paula while wondering who was sat next to her and said who is this Paula . Paula said well this is my friend Helen Stewart and also a Govorner at Larkhall prison and is considering you to move there it's a bit more saver the woman there are a bit nicer and they look out for eatch other Paula said well I hope anyway yes she right hi I'm Helen Stewart the Govorner at Larkhall prison we have plenty of spaces and inmates such as Nikki Stewart Wade god I love that woman Paula tap helen Stewart professional please helen I mean Nikki Wade And Monica Lindsey Barbrara hunt the two juiles Denny blood and shell dockeley they are all really lovely most of the time we have prison wardens such as myself jim fenner Domenici McAlister and Karen Betts they are also very lovely well some of them but I'm sure you will fit in perfectly sally had a think she has heared of a prison called Larkhall but that was years ago on tv serise called Bad Girls she wonder if it was like that very juicy lots of entertainment sally got a little excited and said that would be lovely thank you so much helen and Paula you have really helped me I appreciated it as Paula and Helen said there goodbyes they both when back in the car and were talking about there previous convesation about there otherhalf past relationship and current partners helen said to Paula do you remember sean parr what the he'll was I thinking was I on drugs or something I told you helen not to go there but you didn't listen did you helen said well your mostly right what about your relationship the teacher at squarts she had the hots for you and so do you ah yes I remember now helen she was quite the looker but now we have found the loves of our life oh yeah that's remind me Sophie wants to meet you cause your helping her mum out and your a friend of mine of coruse I would love that what about next Friday I'll put it in my dariry pefect I'll let Sophie know later taking her out this weekend ooo enjoy love birds


	14. Chapter 14

While Paula and Helen was on there way back from the prison from seeing sally Sophie was at work at speed dail and clearing the food away while speaking to Yasmin about potential clothes to where on a night out with Paula red dress or black dress with heels Sophie said thinking to her say of coruse Yasmin didn't kmow what Sophie would where I don't think Yasmin would be impressed she just wants Sophie to be hapoy and Yasmin could see how happy Sophie was just the glow in Sophie eyes told Yasmin everything she needed to know Paula and Helen finally arrived at Paula's house made them a cuppa and was talking about there teenagers years and how much the changed Paula never would of thought she would become a outstanding professional lawyer and fall in love with the most beauitfauil girl in the world Paula was loving her life and Helen Al ways wanted to make a difference to people live but she never expected to fall in love with a prisoners and make sure Nikki Wade was okay I mean helen hated him fenner with a passion he just usesed and abused the woman prisoners even the staff helen couldn't belive how know one could see how Evil he is the own person who knew exacly know what he was like is Nikki sometimes helen wish you could rescues her beauty Paula and Helen were doing an amazing job witch always made them happy knowing they have help someone life and made a difference meanwhile Sophie was still stuck at work her shift was nearly over she couldn't wait to get home too see Paula back at Paula's helen said i better get going I have loads of paper work to get started for sally transfer enjoy your evening Sophie tonight and your night out I'm sure you will and you too helen tell nikki how you really feel I'm sure she loves you as much as you love her put your feelings out there remember if you see something you like go for it helen then left and Paula made herself another cuppa and waited for Sophie to get home sophie finally arrived and they oreded a takeaway and had a lovely night in watching films and talked about how there day when oh yeah Sophie next week helen and us will go out for drinks and a meal dose that sound good to you pefect Paula I'll look forward to it


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15   
Helen was at Larkhall preparing all the paper work that she had to fill out for sally transfer on the way she saw her worst enmery Jim fenner was always Jelouse of helen Stewart the way she ran the prison wasn't up to his standers jim always had a way with the woman he was really fond of Paula Martin but he knew she was way out of his league so he tried it on with the close thing that was karen Betts she wasn't as pretty as Paula Martin but she would do helen just ignore fenner and walking over to nikki cell she was determemed to tell nikki how she really was feeling always to give a heads up on sally Metcalf who could possibly be her new cell mate as soon as helen Stewart reached the door she could feel nikki looking in the window all she wanted to do is be free in the beauitfaul world with the one person who completely understand her just one look and it was like electricity the spark between them no one couldn't ever understand and it made helen realise what Paula felt towards Sophie falling in love with a woman is 100% more different then falling in love with a man it's more meanful and speacil helen walked in and said hello you nikki turned around and said I haven't stoped thinking about you helen Stewart you do some thing to me that I have never experienced before not even with trish and I loved her but with you I am totally and completely in love with you helen and I think you are gorgouse I know I shouldn't but I want you I need you I just hope you feel the same oh Nikki my darling this cajt happen but I can't denie my feeling towards you I had a good heart to heart with an old friend of mine Paula Martin and I told her how much I'm in love with you and she told me if you see something you like you go for it and Shit going to happen oh yeah that reminds me I have a new inmate that I want you to look after she was badly treated in the weithetfield prison and knowing fenner he will have something to say so can you look after her nikki she also Sophie Webster Paula Martins girlfriend please do it for me I would appreciate it I love you and I'm working on getting you out my darling


	16. Chapter 16

While helen sorted nikki and Sally case out Paula was preparing to get ready for their evening out in the town Paula booked a table in Soho sophie was getting ready at her dad's she wanted to supise paula with what she was wearing paula thought iy would be nicer to get away from weithetfield where ķnow one knows it was a bar calleded you can be who ever you want to be here no one will judge there was pink glowing lights out side the bar Paula walked in to the bar she felt like she was on a proper date she waited in a booth and then saw Sophie she was whearing a black dress with red heel Sophie saw Paula and thought Paula looked incredible Paula was wearing a black top with a pink blouse with a black skirt Sophie thought she looked incrediblely beauitfaul as they ordered the drink they were in the booth just looking in eatch others eyes there was a familler vocie behind them Sophie was shocked know it can't be the vocie said she was the most important person in my life untill she cheated on me I would of done anything for her Sophie just had to turn around it couldn't be could it no she in another country Paula was so confuessed when Sophie turned a row she saw the blond hair that accent she knows that vocie anyway Sophie said sian power is that you Sophie Webster well I never thought I would see you again Paula was puzzled and then she thought back to Sophie past and she knew it was Sophie frist girlfriend Paula was getting extremely Jelouse and worried Sophie was so confuessed why was sian here and sian was so happy to see Sophie but who was this older woman with Sophie it couldn't possible be her girlfriend it's more likely to be her mother's friend


	17. Chapter 17

Paula was getting so jeloues are couldn't bare to think if sian still had feelings for sophie and now seeing her it' might bring back all the memories from when they frist meet in 2010 Paula knew how much Sophie adored her best friend she didn't think she would get that feeling again but now seeing her what if Sophie changed her mind and brakes up with Paula I mean I wouldn't blame her sian is the same ages Sophie was still shaking and in shock th at she is standing in front of her ex fiancée and sian was Amazed to see her oldest best friend Sophie said who are you hear with sian said just meeting a friend of mine who are you hear with Sophie looked and Paula Sophie could see that Paula was uncomfortable so sophie said I'm with a friend this is her do you want to come and join us Sophie replied sian said oh I couldn't posibley intertumped your night but Sophie dam girlfriend you looking hot in that dress Sophie just said errr thank you I guess she looked over at Paula at this moment Paula was furming and said I just need to step outside and make a call but it's lovely to meet you sian you too Paula walked outside sian said to Sophie oh my god what her problem she acting like she your girlfriend or something when I know she couldn't be she older enough to be your mother I mean she looks incredible but she an old lady and your very single last time I checked right soph Sophie said well not exacly that woman there is my Girlfriend she might be older but she makes me a better vision of myself and she the love of my life like you were once untill I messed it up and I'm sure you have a lovely relationship last time I checked you were all loved up with a girl called Chloe I think what happens are you still with her sian ah soph that was to just make you Jelouse she it worked well sian I have moved on from you don't think me and you would ever get back together because Paula Martin is the only person who matters in my life I'm going to have to go and find her I'll see you around sian yeah okay see you around Soph Sophie ran outside to see if Paula was still there she was lucky but she was crying Sophie was worrying Paula looked up and see Sophie and Sophie just hugged her and said your the one I want if sian walked back into my life I would still want you cause being with you is a risk I would take always I have never loved anyone the way I love you Paula Martin you are the only woman in my life I want to marry you one day have children grow old and die with you your my person Paula looked at Sophie and kissed her and said awww I adore you Sophie Webster lets go home and just cuddle


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie and Paula finally arrived home and had a large glass a voka they both needed it after the night they had seeing Sophie Ex partner really mad things hard for Paula the thought of losing Sophie made Paula feel phiscaily sick Sophie made Paula feel alive again Paula's phone rang it was helen Stewart hello stranger how you getting on with work and the whole Nikki promblam have you told her yet how you feel yet Paula waited for a replied helen Stewart replied saying yes I told nikki about how I feel and she feels the same I'm so happy and I told her to keep an eye on sally when she comes make sure she is well looked after and to keep me uptodate with are Favouite person jim fenner he mention you today saying how attractive you are and I just wanted to shout Paula Martin is not and will never be intrested in a twat like you fenner haha I do love you helen stwaret you always have my back even when I'm not there why would I be intrested in fenner when I have the most beauitfauil gorgouse incredible woman in the entire world soohie is way more sexier then jim bloody fenner anyway I'm going to be taking sally to the prison to show her round would I be able to bring Sophie if that's possible then she can see where her mum is staying and see you and hopefully meet your nikki if that's okay yes that would be perfect how was your night the other night oh yeah I'll have to fill you in on that was amazing but Sophie Ex partner showed up I was litrely having a full on panic attack but we worked it out as we always do anyway I'll see you on Saturday Me and Sophie can't wait eeeeek

yeah me to will be amazing to finally meet Sophie and our a face to this amazing ladies who took the heart of my bestest friend I'm so happy for you lets bring on Saturday Girlfriend


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie and Paula was getting ready for there night out with helen Stewart they when to a pub called lets do this Sophie was whearing a little black number and Paula was whearing the famouse pink blouse with a skirt Sophie and Paula both looking bloody hot the bar was amazing drinks was flowing loud muisc playing the lights were glowing Paula and Sophie arrived frist helen was on her way she was whearing a black top with the icion red jacket and black skirt helen stwaret always felt like she was in control when she was whearing her jacket she was like hell yeah shit going to happen helen saw Paula and waved and then saw Sophie as well and said so this must be the amazing woman that has made my best friend the happiest she has ever been yiur all she ever talks about Sophie is just perfect you need to meet her and now I am and you must be the incredible helen stwaret that helping my mum I can't thank you enough honstley you and Paula are just amazing I really do appreciate what you guys are doing now let me get the drink in what are we having shots of Sambuca then tuquila shots why not hey lets get dunk we all desver it the drink a were flowing the Dj was playing some banning tunes helen Sophie and Paula were dancing like they never dance before slut dropping twarking dancing on the tables on the bar more shots double voka jack Daniels more tequila shots helen was shout Shot shot shot lets play dares and take shots the games have only just started bitchsssss


	20. Chapter 20

After the night out Paula Sophie and Helen woke up with the most worst hangover ever Paula said what the hell did we drink last night helen said well I remember we had Sambuca shots and tequila apparently we were doing slut drops and tweaking and even flossing and then we got on the table and singing and striking our stuff oh my lord what we're we thinking Sophie said Paula then said right now who fancies a big full English and a cuppa tea or coffee I know you Stewart how much you love your caffeine and soph do you want one maybe it will wake you up you look like absolutely shite my darling oh wow thanks babe your so kind to me aren't I lucky to have you as a girlfriend oi you Webster behave your so lucky to have me I work so hard to look this hot everyday for you do babes I'm always saying how attractive you are at this moment helen Stewart felt extremely awkward but so adorble the way Sophie and Paula was taking about each other she understood why they were so in love but all helen could think about was how much she wanted to see nikki god it was so hard locking nikki up everyday not being able to stay with her but Helen Stewart was detemend to get Nikki Wade out and Sally Metcalf with everything she had she wouldn't sleep untill she got the love of her life out and Sally but she couldn't bare another day or night with out her nikki wade


	21. Chapter 21

Once helen Paula and Sophie all recovers it was the day that they all when to Larkhall to welcome sally to her new prison it was so scary for Sophie knowing her mum would be staying in this prison but it was so much better then weithetfield prison and at least sally wouldn't be in any more danger well at least not from any woman but there was Jim fenner once Paula Martin walked pass as Jim fenner was coming and he said well well what did I do to desver this vist god I have missed seeing your sexy figure god dam it woman where have you been all my life helen came to save Paula and said Jim just shut up you sly Barstared Paula is the happesies she has ever been and she in a relationship with a woman him just roled his eyes oh god don't tell me another dyke I should of know she one of your friends Stewart you do like the lesbhains I mean Nikki Wade off all people she the bigest lesbo going bet she miss a real man unlike you Stewart just piss off Jim we have to go meet our clenit at this point helen blood was boling so was Paula's and Sophie they all couldn't satand him even Sophie who only just met him Paula Sophie and Helen all walked and said SLY BARSTESTED at the same time and they met sally helen Paula and Sophie showed them round and Sally new roommates Nikki Wade And Monica on G block nikki and helen gave a look what was translated saying come to my cell later helen and nikki look was so powerful even Paula and Sophie could feel the connection and Monica already knew how they felt even if she was trying not to react to it and Helen said right this is your room sally theses are the most caring and nicest woman on G block and if you have any promblams don't hestated to contact me or just get Nikki to let me know helen Paula and Sophie said there goodbyes to the girls and Sophie mum a quick hug then helen and nikki took a deep look and smiled one smile meant everything was going to be okay and Paula and Sophie said oh my helen and nikki are so adorble their chemistry oh my lord that's on firer so so much sexual tension in the room Sophie said I know they are not the only one Paula said winking Sophie said Paula behave yourself


	22. Chapter 22

Sally was now feeling a bit more happier Monica and nikki made her feel welcome telling her all the rules what to do and what shouldn't be allowed and who should she stay well away from and what prisoner office is the one to trust Nikki and Monica was always going to say Helen Stewart first then donmicia then karen Lorna and then sivila but what ever you do DO NOT GO ANY WHERE NEAR JIM FENNER he is an absultyly two faces sly Barstared he loves any thing with a pulse he would try it on with anything he hates lesbhain with a passion and would love to see me suffer but peopke who like him get on my tits and he only looks our for him self sally took all the important information in and said okay I understand what about Swarert what is she like sally said Monica looked and nikki and nikki smiled well Stewart is honstley the most lovelistes kinds gorgouse most honst woman you will ever meet and she is hear to make a difference to the system sally said she seems so lovely do you think she has a husband and kids this ideas so hard for nikki even Monica could see but nikki carried and was interested in knowing why sally was so invested in knowing more information about her new Govorner nikki asked sally why she wanted to know and Sally said just asking so has she got children and a husband nikki answeed no she hasn't don't think she seeing anyone or any children as far as I'm aware sally said ah okay nikki could you do me a favour and see if I can have a word with miss Stewart it would be much appreciated yes of course I will Nikki got just a tiny bit exited and a Masive smile on her face yes I'm seeing my girl finally helen got a call nikki wade would like to see you about the newest inmate sally Metcalf helen had a Masive girn on her face she get to see her girl helen couldn't contain her excitement to see Her nikki wade


	23. Chapter 23

Nikki was so excited to see helen thid morning but she was still wondering why sally wanted to know why sally was so invested in helen it made her feel worried and sacred was sally someone who was also a secret lesbhain and fancied helen stwaret or was sally working for fenner and trying to destroy helen Stewart system posibley something to do with Sean helen EX boyfriend but Nikki doubted that Paula or Sophie what know what sally motives where towards helen nikki tried to look as lovely as possibley it was hard to look good in prison with no make just a bit of marscra meanwhile helen was on her way to work and Helen looked stunning a black suit with pink lipstick marscra and a bit of blusher and a pink blouse Paula has inspired her if you see something you like you should go for it helen waited in the office for the phone to ring hello miss stwaret nikki wade is hear to see you send her in please helen felt like there was butterfly in her tummy nikki entendre the room and they was just smiling and looking at each other untill they got closer and finally kisseded helen knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't contain herself helen told nikki she missed her so much and wish they could be togetger on the outside nikki felt the Exacly the same and said god I can't stop thinking about you every night in my cell I dream of you walking in and us talking about the future and also sally Metcalf has been asking a lot off question about you like personal information if your in a relatiship children helen thought that was a bit strange nikki said she kept her cool and said no not that I know helen I'm worried what dose she want with you I can't bare the thought if she hurts you or if she fancies you helen that will honstly kill me helen said nikki I don't want anyone else I love you don't worry I'll see if Paula or Sophie know anything but I only have eyes for you my darling nikki and helen kissed with passionly they didn't want to let go god I love you helen Stewart I would do anything for you helen Stewart dittio wade


	24. Chapter 24

Helen kissed nikki and then said she will sort it and try not to worry nikki knew to trust helen and Helen just said to keep an eye on sally and nikki was going to because she was warery of sally but she would do anything to protect helen even kill someone that how much she loved helen but she knew she wouldn't she need to concentrate on getting out and Helen did not like ant violence what so ever even if it was for her benefit helen wishpied in Nikki was ill see you later in the library nikki winked and said see you there as soon as Nikki left helen was thinking why would sally Metcalf would be so intrested in the life of helen Stewart it wasn't exacly interesting was sally working with Jim fenner was or was it to do with Sean parr helen had to get on the phone to Paula and Sophie quickly after work helen had a lovely relaxing bath and thinking about everything nikki had said she really would do just about anything for her helen had never felt this way towards anyone especially a woman the connection they had was just magic helen got out her phone and started to ring Paula to see if she had any clue why sally was so invested in knowing her Paula picked up and said everything okay helen replied saying not really nikki just told me that sally keeps asking personal questions about me do you have any idea why Paula had a rather confuessed look on her face and said I'm not sure I'll ask Sophie when she gets in and call you back if that okay yeah that's fine I'm just really worried and frighten so is Nikki Paula could hear in helen voice how scared she was and Paula was determined to find out why sally was so intrested in helen stwaret Sophie got in from beeing at work all day Paula told her what helen said but Sophie was even more shocked and couldn't figure it out Paula said to Sophie think we have to do a bit of detective work


	25. Chapter 25

So Paula and Sophie done so detective working serching under helen Stewart's name soohie still couldn't figure out why her mum was so intressted in helen stwaret Sophie rang helen thought Paula's phone helen answer hey Paula any news oh hey helen it's acully Sophie do you think I can come vist my mum I think I can get thought to her and find out why she wants to know information about you well I don't really allowe it but since your helping me out I will come tomorrow about 12 and I'll set up a priveite meeting and then you come to my office and tell me what she says deal perfect helen I will thank you I hope this works sally was still asking nikki question about helen this was winding nikki up and she asked her why are you so bloody intrested in helen stwaret wish she said that to sally but nikki had to think how could she get sally to open up to her and then nikki thought of a plan Sally why are you so Intrested helen bloody Stewart she is nothing speacil she has so many boyfriend i cant remotley see why anyone is interested in her I would wasted your time on that cow love sally said well for your information I knows exacly she is and when she finds out she is going to be so angry nikki was happy she got a bit of information but nothing close to who sally was to helen but Nikki felt like the worst person for speaking about the woman she loved with everyone In her body like that but she knew helen would completely understand


	26. Chapter 26

Nikki when to talk to helen straghit away yo tell her what sally said and to tell helen Stewart she loved her and she was really sorry for what she said to sally about her it was all part of the game she felt absulutey terbbike for the way she spoke about helen meanwhile sophie made her way to the visters room to see her mum sally was really quite so soohie asked her why did you want to know so much about miss Stewart sally said that's between me and miss stwaret but once it all comes out she will understand and it will make sense okay mum so how have you been I'm been good me moncia and nikki been getting on well ah that's amazing mum sally said hows it going with Paula Sophie said really good haven't seen much of her lately think its to do with work meanwhile what Paula was aculley doinh was planning a romantic candle lit dinner for a very speacil evening and nothing and know one will ruin it not even Sian powers Paula also booked a weekend away to Paris she knew it was one of Sophie Favouite places to go Paula always knew how to make Sophie smile and whenever Sophie was happy Paula was happy back at Larkhall Sophie when to see helen to tell her what sally has told her didbt really work she said it's between you too oh thanks for trying helen was beyond fumming she had no idea what the hell sally was on about and if she laid one hand on Nicole wade (Nikki Wade ) Helen would kill her she wouldn't care if it was Paula girlfriend"s mum but if she hurt Nikki she would regret it instley shell dockley and Denny blood walked pass nikki cell and said you must be shagging miss Stewart she Always so nice to you oh why don't you just piss off you two face Tart no one likes you Denny only feels sorry for you karen Betts walked pass Nikki what is going on oh of course you would belive the physco bitch just go get me miss stwaret no nikki I will not get miss stwaret jim fenner came to see nikki alright dyke oh for god sake I don't want bloody Fucking Fenner he the last person I want to see Paula Martin arrived to pick up Sophie and also to talk to helen then nikki Paula knew how annoying fenner was he always would flirt with her and that would piss her off helen said to Paula to talk to nikki for her cause if she did it they wouldn't be talking that's for sure Paula Martin made her way to nikki wade cell moncia and Sally was in the library so Paula had time to talk to nikki Paula said don't let a barsted like that arrogant twat get to you he is a barsted and loves hurting people especially Helen Sttewart so clam down we have got this nikki was delighted that Paula came to talk to her thank you so much Paula Martin I honstley appeared this chat and will take what you said on board but promise me you will look after helen I don't want her to get hurt she me and more to me then anyone has ever mean to me Paula Helen Elizbeth Stewart is everything to me just like how Sophie is to you promise me Paula I promise you nikki


	27. Chapter 27

Paula and Sophie finally arrived home and Paula said to Sophie next weekend I have a surprise for you so pack a bag but in the mean time what do you want to eat Sophie said I don't mind and you can't just drop a bombshell lije that and say what god I you want to eat Paula where are you taking me please tell me I honstley can't take any more surprise Paula said well do you tryst me completely well your going to love this surprised honstley it is beathetaking lets get a glass of red wine and watch the grinch cause it reminds me of Jim fenner I aculley hate that men with a passion I wouldn't want to be the one to fall in love with that monster I feel so sorry for helen and nikki having to work with him even breath the same air as th at disgusting vile evils man I mean if he died I wouldn't be surprised if we all thew a party Sophie could be belive what she was whearing did her Girlfriend just say that was Sophie dreaming was this really Paula Martin she hasn't took home shell dockley by any chance that sounded like her not the love of her life Paula Martin but Sophie totally understood what Paula was saying about fenner he was absulutey the most disgusting vile Barsted Sophie had ever met but Sophie was excited to see what Paula had planned for their weekend away


	28. Chapter 28

Helen was at home in the bath reading one of her Favouites book Sophie world she thought next time I see nikki I must tell her about this book she would love it god I love that Nicole wade she makes me the happiest I have ever been helen thought about what nikki Sophie and Paula said about sally Especaily what sally been saying I know exacly who helen is so helen stwaret then thought of everyone she knew parents ex boyfriends friends but then it came down to 3 guys in particular Sean Parr Jim fenner and Thomas Wargon they are the only people who kmow my feeling towards nikki and they are all so Jelouse of me and my relatiship with nikki wade but if she thinks it's going to brake our relationship she hasn't seen anything yet sean parr is a prat jim fenner is a vile human being and Thomas well he was lovely but he just wasn't nikki and Paula and Sophie knows what exacly I'm going thought they fell in love and don't give a shit what anyone else thinks so why should I I have just got to figure out how to get Nikki Wade released from prison Helen Stewart was on a mission no one was going to get in her way not even guys and with Sophie and Paula she knew she was going to do it Girl Power


	29. Chapter 29

Paula and Sophie was at home packed last few essentials that they needed the night before Paula when out to get the latest surprise for Sophie Paula just hoped everything was going to go to plan they packed up all there items that they were taking got in the car Paula had already arranged the erours and credits card just in case they needed more the taxi driver was asking question like where are you going Paula said just out she wanted it to be a surprise so she was looking in the mirror trying to give the taxi guy a wink to say zip it you but she thought Sophie might see so she kicked the back off his chair and then Sophie asked the taxi guy was this your last ride and the taxi driver said no it can end when ever I want I'll have to get up early at 6 am to start my next run Paula and Sophie looked at eachother like that's so long I would rather be asleep tucked up in bed watching tv or sleeping the taxi driver said same me too anyway we have arrived at your drop off point Paula out a blind fold on sophie so now Paula had paid the taxi driver and guided soohie though the airport cheaked in put bags on and now Sophie was asking question babe where are you talking me Sophie said Paula replied not long now my darling Paula was now guiding Sophie on to a priveite jet there was champagne chocolate wine a beauitfauil bunch of multi coulord roses and red ones Paula finally took off the blind fold Sophie was amazed know one has ever treated her like this not sian or Jenna or Maddie not even Kate this was another level Sophie was thinking did she really do this all for me she didbt even have the words to express how she was feeling Sophie just walked over to Paula and kissed her Paula Martin what did I ever do to desver you I am honstley speechless you make me the happiest girl ever now where are you taking me and I love you so much


	30. Chapter 30

Sophie was still in shock by what Paula had done for her know one had ever made her feel this speacil honstley Sophie was so emotional and crying of happiness Paula and Sophie where loving life on a jet with Champane food being seviced when ever the wanted music playing even a bed if they want to sleep but they both knew they wouldn't be sleeping much they talked for hours while having a few cuddles and kisses Sophie still didn't know where she was going neither did Paula where ever the plane landed as long as it was far away from wethifeld as possibley mean while back at Larkhall sally was still asking question about Helen Stewart Nikki was getting so annoyed again but Nikki thought about what Paula said in there previous convesation about people winding her up especially relevant people like jim fenner nikki just thought about Helen Stwart and the life they would have once she becomes a free woman helen Stewart was on her way to the library to meet nikki was nearly there she had to sort sally out so ask moncia to keep her company and away from shell dockley Denny blood especially that barsated jim fenner helen finally heared nikki footsoets that's how connected they were and they talked kissed and hugged helen said nikki have you read Sophie world when I read it and I thought of you and I think you would love it nikki said of coruse and helen iv been realky thinking about our futere I honstely cant wait to start our life together helen smiled and said me neither darling I love you more then anything


	31. Chapter 31

Paula and Sophie were lying in the bed on the jet while thinking of the whole of that day Sophie was amazed Paula said the jet is nearly here soohie got excited oooo I wonder where are we going Paula said it might be nmone stop or it could be a few Sophie was panicking she hasn't told Yasmin that she might be having a bit more time of then she expected Paula could see the panic in Sophie and said what's worng darling Sophie replied I haven't told yesmine I have told Yasmine Paula said don't worry my darling she knew you would be having time off I told her mothns ago so you planned this and since when were you and yasmine close well Sophie me and yasmine have some one exstremly important person in common except I get to sleep with her as long as i want oi cheak watch it or you will not be sleeping with me tonight oh yes I will you can't sleep without me I know that you kmow th at so stop lying to yourself Webster it's me and you till death do us part Meanwile back and Larkhall sally got a visters oreded from somone within the prison she thought it could only be miss Stewart or the other mystery person and Gina wanted to see sally but sally wouldn't allow it Tim and Gina was still seeing eatch other how could she do this to me sally shouted helen saw everything sally then when to speak to fenner helen was beyond fumming how could she talk to that Barstared helen when staghit to the only person she could rely on was nikki wade


	32. Chapter 32

Helen told nikki everything about what she just saw sally having a conversation with Jim fenner nikki skin was boling she was absultyly fumming Jim and Sally talking to each other nikki blood was boling she never felt so angry in all her life he one to talk he is a Bloody Barsted who dose he think he is talking to the bloody sally Metcalf I bet she a right gossip can't keeo anything a secret mean while Sophie and Paula got off the jet they were in Paris it was the most beauitfauil place lights were glowing could see everything shops were so amazing and the people in Paris were so lovely so polite and kind Paula booked a restraint for them to eat got there cases in the room and when to look around Paris it was just Absulutey outstanding soohie and Paula were mesmerising but this stunning city they when to put names on a locked and locked it to the bridge and then put the date on it Paula and Sophie when to dinner at a beauitfaul restaurant called jemppell Adore it was the most cutest restrant ever the food was incredible drinks oh my lord nothing Paula or Sophie has ever tasted and then they had a romantic walk be the effel tower it was glowing and then when back to the hotel room for some alone time in Paris why not ay


	33. Chapter 33

Sally and Jim were talking about helen Stewart and both bitching about her saying how annoying and so contoling she was sally hated her because she thought her and Paula were an item back in the day but what she didn't know was that helen Stewart was totally in love with nikki wade no one compared to nikki wade not even Paula Martin even know Paula was incredible sexier in many ways but Helen would never say that to Paula or nikki even Sophie loves Paula with everything I don't want her to get hurt jim so tell me everything you know about helen stwaret now well helen Stewart is in love with somone with in the prison ooo really yes but I can't say as much as i would love to destroy helen bloody Stewart but her ex parenter sean parr might tell you Sophie and Paula was having the most incredible time in Paris they came pass a jewellery shop they when in Sophie saw the most beauitfaul dimomd ring it was the bigest dimond she has ever seen Paula took a mental note to come back on her own for a special anncoment that would make them both the happesit ever Nikki was reading soohie world it was about forbidden love between the prison system and it really related to nikki and helen relationship people would always try to come between them but they would always come out the other Side helen found new evidence on nikki case this meant she so much closer to getting out and them to be happy and free to do what they want helen was so excited and she couldn't wait to inform the amazibg news paula and Sophie had a drink in a cute pub   
salut paula et sophie j'espère que vous apprécierez votre soirée Paula and Sophie didn't understand what they said but found it funny 

 

Translated hi Paula and Sophie I hope you have a lovely evening


	34. Chapter 34

After the meal Sophie when back to have a rest this was the pefect opptuninty for Paula to go back to the jewlrely shop and buy the beauitfauil ring for sophie even Paula loved it Paula oreded the most beauitfauil bunch a diffent kind of flowers Sophie didn't just desver one set she desverd the whole flower shop if Paula could afford it and would of bought it but she needed to buy more items to the specail day Paula booked another incredible restrant and phoned up some muisc violins singers to meet Sophie outside the restrant and singing you are the reason by Callum Scott Paula rang up Kevin ad jack to book them a flight to Paris Paula also rang helen Stewart to see if she can mange to get sally out for the day and over to Paris and nikki as well as herself Paula wanted this to be the most beauitfauil engagement ever helen said to Paula of coruse I will try I need to tell nikki some amazing news about her count cause even helen and Paula was screaming knowing soon nikki will be out and Paula knowing helen and nikki will finally be together made her feel like everything was going to be pefect sally met sean and fell in love with helen stwaret ex boyfriend and Sean told sally about why helen eheded there relatiship but didnt say the name of who helen was seeing sean said to sally you are so beauitfauil and wonderful how come I never seen you before yiur out of this world sally was blushing helen told nikki the amazibg news about the new evidence and nikki couldn't bloody belive it she cried of happiness finally being able to touch you helen and kiss you ahhhhh I love you helen also told nikki about Paula and Sophie news and nikki was so pleased for them both they desver happiness


	35. Chapter 35

Sophie was all dressed up Paula had told her to where something amazing Sophie family was all here oh yeah even Rosie nikki and helen cake all in Paris Paula cheak that everything was prepared for the evening ahead Sophie just needed to put on make up her and her out for again Paula finally had a chance to meet nikki again and see helen and how them to connected out of Larkhall they thought they still had to be careful but not really well they did because sally was there and she didn't kmow about nikki and helen she still thought helen was in to Paula little did she know helen and nikki chemistry between them was powerful Paula smiled knowing helen made a good chocie if you see something you like go for it we have something speacil Paula like you and Sophie I told nikki about the engagement and nikki and I are thrilled for you both dose sally know yet Paula said know I'm going to tell her now let me do that know I'll be back paula wheb over to sally and told her that she going to be proposing to Sophie tonight sally was so happy bit annoyed but excited for them sally asked a question did you and miss stwaret used to be an item Paula laught and said me and helen an item oh my god that's funny no she my best friend I mean she is an attritve Scott but I only have eyes for yiur beauitfaul Daught Sal you know that I wouldn't be asking your blessing if I wasn't madly in love with her what do you think would I pass as a Webster/ Matin will I fit in to your family mother in law I have already spoken to kev he has our blessing I hope you do sally well Paula I might not like it since the ages gap but I have never seen my Daught this hapoy and it's all down to you by the way Paula can I tell you something I think I'm in love sally im marrying your daughter and I'm not your type sally looked know not you silly sean Parr Paula was shocked no not sean parr helen Stewart ex boyfriend are youninsane sally well you probley are falling in love with that part dose helen know well not yet can you tell her for me please she liked you I don't think I'm her biggest fan do you no I suppose your right Paula when back to helen and said you will never guess what firstly sally thought me and you were an item.helen burst out laughing and said are you kidding me you and me that would be funny oi I'm not that bad Paula babes your my rock been there for me since we met the bestest friend in the world I love you what was the other thing Paula omg well guess who is in love hmmm well I am you are I can't think of any one else well it's sally with yiur ex sean parr helen was nearly about to pissed her self laughing omfg that's killed me good luck to her


	36. Chapter 36

Helen quickly ran to nikki and told her what Paula had jus said that sally thought her and Paula was an item well Paula Martin is pretty hot more attractive then me why wouldn't you go there helen oh Nikki stop being Jelouse you kmow I only love you any way Paula is getting engaged to Sophie omg but the other thing is that sally Metcalf is in love omg don't tell me her and Jim fenner god help them ah if only th at would be a laugh no one of my ex what Thomas I mean he is quite that catch I mean he came to his sense in the end when he knew you was in love with a woman nikki it's not Thomas well who else could it be nikki who the only person I been out with before you no it couldn't be not the annoying prat of a gardener who thought you said yes to marrying him and now sally bloody Metcalf is in love with him your having me on that's the most funniest thing ever so sally Metcalf the mayor of wetherfilde is in love with the shit gardener helen just say it one more time please darling fine one more time sean and Sally are in love nikki fell on the floor she couldn't belive it two of the most dumbest people were together that's aucelly made nikki day just thinking about it would make nikki laugh nikki could imagen there life together and just burst out laughing so did helen but at least they were out of helen and nikki way meanwhuke Sophie was still getting ready for the evening Sophie had absultyly no idea what Paula had planned but what ever it was Sophie was excited the cab turned up Paula was at the restrant making sure everything was in place Sophie was still in the cab exicted and nevouse but she couldn't wait to see Paula


	37. Chapter 37

Sophie was at the entrance a waiter was waiting with posseco at the door rose petals as she enter the restrant all all Sophie family and helen and nikki was there Paula walked towards Sophie as you are the reason was playing in the back round Paula then took Sophie by the hand and said Sophie you are the love of my life my soul mate meeting you was the highlight of my year from the frist moment i frist saw I knew we had something speacil I always said if you see something you like you should go for it and that what I did we had some hard times and tough times but it lead to this moment Paula bent down on one keen and got out a box Sophie was phiscaily shaking and crying Paula was like aw so cute Sophie Lauren Webster I have loved you for the frist moment and I couldn't imagen my life without you I brought you to Paris for a speacil reason so I want to ask you a question will you become my wife and do me the Honste of marrying me Sophie had time to think and said well Paula was slightly worrying if you see something you like you go for it that's what you taught me right so I'm going to say the biggest yes of coruse I'll bloody marry you Paula Martin I love you I can't wait for our future everyone cheered champagne anyone this was the best moment ever from now on I'm yours and I honstely couldn't be happier or prouder


	38. Chapter 38

It felt incredible knowing Paula and Sophie just got engaged it front of there friends and family they were just over the moon Kevin was crying sally Rosie even jack he ran up to Paula and said thank you so much for bringing happiness to my sister's life again Paula said no it's all her she brought me happiness to my life she honstely pefect and so are you bud never forget that helen and nikki were having there own mom ent saying what they wanted floor the futere marragie 2 children even a pet a big house they when back to Paula and Sophie and told them how incredible that proposel was so elegant beauitfaul music was Gorgouse helen and nikki were still crying at how romantic was there was still loads of Champane left Sophie said alright you lot who wants to drink this with me ill have some helen said me too nikki said I'll guess I'll join you my beauitfaul fiancée oh yes you are and ill be looking forward to tonight Paula said with a wink helen and nikki caught what Paula said and said to helen some one getting lucky tonight wade so are you helen said well I'm looking forward to the Stewart


	39. Chapter 39

Helen and nikki when back to the hotel room to have some time alone Paula and Sophie was still drinking champagne and having the time of there life's there was an unexpected visitor sian turned of and before Paula and Sophie could say anything sian said I'm so happy for you Soph you desver to be happy i just wanted to say that and I'm going travling and iv met someone called Jenna I think she one of your ex's ah but I really like her and she makes me happy me and you will always be best friend knoe matter what happens and Paula look after this amazing girl she really is something speacil I will sian and thank you sorry about before I was just over thinking I thought you might want Sophie back and I was packing ah don't worry I'll be the sake and I did love Sophie I always will but she changed my life and we were best friends before a couple and I want that back she all yours Paula don't worry she loves you and you love her I can see it everyone can Sophie huged Sian and said thank you and sorry for what she did when they were together sian said I forgave you a long time ago babes don't worry enjoy this moment


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie and Paula were talking Sophie said Paula because of you I fell deeply in love you make me the best version of me I'm much happier when your around you look after me understand for me care for me love me when I can't love myself you think I am incredible amazing beauitfaul know one has ever done for me what you have done for me these past couple of months I know iv been a right pain in the arese but you completely love me the way I am you see something you want and you get it nothing get in your way your a brillent mother girlfiend friend fiancee you take me to incredible places I known I do stuipd things like cover for my friends ask my mum to fake an illness or clapased in her court cause and it nearly cost you your job and ill forever be ashamed but I will never regret anything because you are the most amazing person in my life you make me feel alive I haven't loved anyone the way I have loved you your so hot now let's go to bed you with a wink Paula didn't say a word we have something really speacil Sophie said


	41. Chapter 41

Paula just looked and Sophie and said I love you so much you are amazing incredable kind lovely beauitfaul caring funny woman you make me the happiest I have ever been you light up my world my life you are everything I would ever want in a woman age is just a number we love eatch other who care what anyone else thinks we seen loads of people fall in love I mean loom and helen and nikki and where they are In prison not bringing able to be rather yet and the chemistry is on fire like ours and you are the reson all my dreams come ture and I know we are going to have then most incredible wedding and life I don't think I have never felt this loved up before I'm completely in love with you Sophie Webster Marin soon to be god I love you and when you call me that thank you so much for everything my baby


	42. Chapter 42

Nikki and helen was still enjoying some alone time they hsred a knock at their door and they opened it surprise Paula and Sophie said we wanted to spend some time with our faviouite people you are my best friend Helen Stewart I absultley love you so much and you and nikki are so adorble you guys should get married as well I lovvveeeeee yooouu sooòoo muchhhh helen looked at nikki and said well Paula Martin is totally drunk Sophie said but you guys should get married and move in when nikki is out fuck what people say honstley you guys are so cute just as me and Paula are I must say myself honstley we want you two to be a big part of our speacil day we love you both heeps now let's play a game truth or dare winking at everyone I don't know what we would do with out you both Paula said you have been my rock please just get married with us now let's start this fun game I'm frist I'm first Paula said about and running in the hotel up and down the cordoor helen nikki and Sophie laugh and Sophie said that's what I'm marrying god help me


	43. Chapter 43

Helen Sophie and nikki was still laughing at Paula they finally got her to calm done Sophie said are you alright darling Paula said yes just got a bit excited you know how much I love truth and dare Paula said with a wink Sophie said yes I do helen said okay what type of game friendly personal or sexaual helen said nikki looked and said bit of all three but manily sexual we all lesbhains here so let's do this shit I mean we will do it with our parenters of coruse wouldn't have it any other way so who gose first Paula said I want to they count and Sophie nikki and helen discussed what the dare was going to be helen said why don't we dare Paula to do a sex position helen and nikki and Sophie was like omg yes let's do it helen said to Paula okay we want you to do make love to Sophie really loud so next door can hear and do any sexaul possion you want alright then easy are you and nikki going to watch and enjoy are fucking helen looked and nikki and said well I think it won't be fair on your guys with an aduince so we will step out side and just listen winking at Sophie and Paula and even nikki I'm sure it will turn me and nikki on lauging ah alright you guys go so I can start this dare nikki and helen left the room Sophie smiled at Paula and the pushed her on the bed started slowly kissing her and taking her clothes off rather slowly so she could admire her beauitfaul boday Paula got on top of soohie and started fucking her Sophie moaned and Scremed and shouted Paula Martin oh my lord fuck me fuck me harder you have quite a talent there miss Martin helen and nikki could hear every sound nikki souted go on Paula do your thing girl Sophie and Paula had to stop and let them in and they looked forward to after helen and nikki left


	44. Chapter 44

Helen and nikki when back to there room and stayed up talking for hours while also cuddling and kissing they didn't know what time they had left after all nikki was still in Larkhall for now meanwhile Paula and Sophie were up thinking what an amazing day it was and Sophie was so amazed at what Paula did for her they talked a bit about what wedding they would have Sophie said abroad just us too and then a big party when we got back I mean it is about me and you after all and I'm sure they won't mind we defeinity going to bring helen and nikki because they have been are rocks and they are so freaking adorble I hope they get married one day who would of thought that me and you getting engaged on this incredible night with our love ones even Sian came and said what she had said I'm happy for her so am I Sophie even know she is dating tour ex but wnatever flots her boat I mean it would be like if I dated Maddie if it didn't work out with you oi watch it you your mine forever and always you can't get rid off me now your stuck with me my darling aren't you lucky oh I'm very lucky my love


	45. Chapter 45

Paula and Sophie spent all day in bed in the hotel ordered room sevice breakfast full English it was incredible even ordered champagne why not it is there engagement they had a knock at the door Sophie ran to answer it was jack he just wanted to see soohie and Paula Sophie said come on in bud Paula we have a handsome vister ooo do we I wonder who that could be hi Paula oh heĺlo you are the most hansom guy I have ever seen come on sit on the bed do you want anything to eat or drink bud hmm yes pleases can I have a burger and chips with coke please Paula said of coruse you can anything for you bud let me ring room severise again I bet they think we are so greedy oh well who cares we are paying the bill I mean they also might be having some kind of party they could be Jelouse we didn't invite them Meanwile helen and nikki were in the restrant talking about what an amazing couple of days it has been they didn't want it to end helen didn't want to take nikki back to Larkhall and lock her back she just want to tal4 her back to her house in a lovely warm cosy bed it wasn't fair back with Paula and Sophie and Jack was talking loads and Jack was so excited for the wedding knock on the door this must be your food jack Paula said open the door and took the food it smelt incredible hack wastes know time eating it Paula Sophie and Jack sat on the bed and watched tv and just chilled out and took the moment in being with each other Sophie was smiling with her two Favouite people in the world it was pefect


	46. Chapter 46

Helen took nikki and Sally back to Larkhall after the engagement party sally didn't want to go neither did nikki but Nikki could handle in more then sally could Paula and Sophie was to emotional to see sally go Especaily Sophie it was hertbraking they finally arrived they singed in helen walked sally and nikki back to there cells nikki and helen looked at eachother before locking the door it destroyed helen being able to lock up nikki and not being able to be with her so helen when back to her office and rang Paula to see how she doing and Sophie she wonder if she could cheer her up after locking up nikki and Sally but manily nikki the phone rang Paula answerd you alright helen yeah kinda Paula it was just hard locking up nikki I know it is trust me I do but she will be our soon and she will be all yours and free no more Larkhall yeah your right what are you and Sophie doing well we are at just having a drink and then something to eat come join us we going to find a restrant near the hotel we would love it if you would join us wouldn't we Sophie yes helen come join us it will be sensible no tequila shots and we will have a laugh okay I'll come let me sort my things out and ill be on my way brillent Paula and Sophie was trying to think of ways for them to keep helen mind of nikki helen quicky when home got ready and met Paula and Sophie at the restrant it was stunning Paula and Sophie were at the table waved at helen so she knew where they were and oreded the drinks a jug of water and 3 glass of white wine please coming right up madem helen said that was such a beauitfaul proposel the other night honstely you two just wow it was so wonderful to see how happy you make eatch other I really am thrilled for you both aw thank you honstly I'm still amazed can't belive Paula did that all for me well you are worth it sophie the drinks arrived and Sophie Paula and Helen oreded there food they all when for different dishs so they can try each other's Paula was telling helen and Sophie fuñny memories in her childhood and how helen and Paula met Paula asked helen if there was anyway she could help out at Larkhall in some way it looks like a fantastic opportunity to help people especially if there are people like jim fenner there trying to destroy you and the system by abusing the woman it wouldn't be allowed I'll have to see and get back to you Paula Sophie Paula and Helen enjoyed there evening together even if helen was gatecrashing it 


	47. Chapter 47

Helen then when home to work on Nikki case her appeal was in the upcoming weeks also helen phoned area management to see if Paula could help out in Larkhall in the lifers unit and to see if anyone needed support getting out everyone liked Paula and got on well so yeah they were happy for Paula to become part of the team Helen phone rang it was sean helen answer and was wondering why of all people her ex was calling her hi Sean are you okay hi helen yeah I'm fine just wondering if you knew anything about me and Sally helen laugh and said oh yeah I heared something but what exacly is happing since she in Larkhall helen since I spoke with her I have an connection we just get each other just click I guess that's what you felt when you met nikki jekrn was so shocked sean said that helen never would of thought sean would mention nikki wade to get not in the context anyway helen said well yeah it is thank you and I'm happy for you sean I'm sure you and Sally will be amazing thank you helen I appreciate it also how is your friend Paula Martin I hear she engaged to Sophie Webster sally daughter yes she is and they are very happy aculley I bet go I need to phone Paula and seam I will look after sally for you and I'm generally really happy for you thanks again Hel helen felt shives down her spine it was a long time since she heared someone call helen hel okay bye Sean bye helen helen quickly rang Paula and said yes you can work here everyone would love you and your frist job is to help me get Nikki and Sally out that sound like a plan I'll see you Monday helen thank you so much Stewart come to my offices and ill welcome you to the team pefect see you then


	48. Chapter 48

Paula met helen in her office to talk about what the role was about and how she would help the ladies and any way she could help nikki or sally Paula really wanted to see her best friend Helen happy and in love Paula when to go and see nikki to have a word to see if there was any news on how sally was acting and if she was coping nikki was delighted to see Paula nikki told Paula everything she knew about what has happend to sally was badly beaten up by shell dockley and Denny blood one look the worng way she would be in trouble again sally was absuluty frighten to death of shell and Denny but she was hanging in there for her family Sophie Rosie jack her ex Kevin and her recently new lover sean parr nikki asked Paula if she could send helen Stewart down Paula said of coruse thank you for telling me about sally I'll get on it straight away and send helen down to you she really loves you nikki i have never seen her so happy and lost because she can't get you out any fast even if she tierd she will wait forever for you nikki she honstely the happiest since she met you thank you so much Paula she makes me the happiest I have ever been even when I was with trish what me and helen have is way deeper connection then trish and I had Paula said well that's good I'll go get helen for you now thank you again nikki and thank you Paula got looking after helen while I'm locked in this shit hole helen made her way down to nikki cell she open the door nikki was resting her eyes helen sat on the bed next to her lying down nikki open her eyes and helen said don't worry darling I'm.here I'm not going anyway


	49. Chapter 49

Helen and nikki talked about there futere children marragie moving in together after her and Paula would get her out and Sally nikki was still worried about why was sally talking to fenner are even going out with Sean bloody annoying boring parr he was nothing speacil at all I mean Nikki knew sally was boring and dull and so is sean maybe they were the pefect match but still fenner why talk to that Barstared why not talk to me or helen even Paula or Sophie why go to fenner nikki wondered Meanwile Sophie and Paula had start dissucusing weeding vuens ideas places food abroad or local lots of people or small and intimate with a few love ones and close friends as long as they had the people they loved they didn't mind Paula want a beauitfauil hot wedding abord Barbados jamacia Venice medivids even know they haven't discussed a budget yet but they just wanted it to be pefect Paula and Sophie talk about outfits both wedding dresses or one in a classy suit so much to think about they had a lot of time but wanted to make a start on writting everything down it was so very exciting with Paula new job with best friend Helen Stewart life was looking amazing and oayma and Sophie could wait to do more planning for their pefect wedding would Sophie become a Martin or Paula become a Webster so many choices to make and it was going to be so amazing to plan and for Paula to marry the love of her life she still couldn't belive she found the one and Sophie said yes


	50. Chapter 50

Helen and Paula when to work to figure out the evidence on Nikki case they both had a file and read though it sepretly and then discussed what they had just read it wasn't untill the both saw what nikki had said that they both looked up and said no it can't be she didn't could it no it can't she not like that at all helen said but she was slightly worried and need to confirm that with nikki before they made any judgment to what to do next Meanwile Paula was th en thinking about soohie and how much she meant to her and what life would be like helen had to get Paula out of her pefect bubble to focsus on how they would get Nikki out they came up with an idea since nikki been doing education class and helping others with their own problams and a woman came forward to say what DCI Gossard did to herself and other woman he sexauillty asult many woman and they all got pregant with his children they felt gilltiy and helen and Paula was shocked to hear this and didn't know what to think should they tell nikki or not they didn't want to get her hopes up of thid when worng nikki Always thought she was a Hopeless case but to helen she wasn't hopeless she was incredable


	51. Chapter 51

Paula and Helen got to work and tried to figure how could nikki get released slightly earlier nikki has been amazing doing education class helping her fellow cellmates and friends they were all like a family nikki's favourites was Monica lindley and Barbara hunt she really got on with them even know they were much older the became a motherly figure that nikki never expracied before Barbara and Monica were a massive help when nikki needed it the most they were they only two she trusted with her life and they knew everything with Helen because they could see how happy Helen makes her and nikki was falling hard for this scotish beauty she couldn't wait to get and and start her new life with Helen and without everyone judging her and them but she always knew she would be judged but as long as she had Helen by her side she didn't care and of course Monica and Barbara they were the only family she needed and trusted with her life and getting to know Paula and sophie I mean even nikki thought Paula was extremely beauitfauil and classy but she was know Helen Stewart nikki was only in love with one firey scott she couldn't ever imagen her life without Helen it was heartbreaking to even think that and she knows Paula would feel the exact same about the lovely sophie Webster nikki still found it funny and oddly bezara that Sally Webster found Sean par attractive I mean is Sally unwell or maybe blind nikki hated to say it but Sean is just so up him self everything about him me me me even when Helen when out with him all she heard was that Sean forced her into marrying her but what acutely happened is Helen didn't say anything and nikki just wanted to shout No she bloody didn't you arse another weird thing was Sean was becoming friends with Jim fenner I mean what the fuck Jim bloody fenner nikki could imagen Sally Sean and Jim going for drinks and dinner what a delight hey while she would go for dinner with Helen and Paula and sophie now that's her cuppa tea


	52. Chapter 52

Nikki was getting excited about her future with Helen and seeing Barbara and Monica made things a whole lot easier to see beyond the walls of Larkhall prison

to finally have her own life with the woman she loved and to spend time with her new friends Paula Martin Helen oldest friend and her fiancé she was looking forward to life again meanwhile sophie and Paula were looking at venue catering how many people were they going to inveited who didn't they want to come Helen knocked on the door Paula when to get it oh hello you what brings you hear Paula said well I'm feeling rather down cause nikki still in that shit whole so could I spend time with you and sophie Paula said of course you can I need your help on planning our wedding I dont know where to start and tbh neither dose sophie ah i see I'm not that good but I'll see if i can help iv dreamed of a wedding so i can use them to help your dream wedding they walked in sophie said oh hey Helen how are you I'm good thanks sophie how are you I'm well just stuck on preparing the wedding come help us Please sure let's see what you got so far oooo fancy I love that and that arranging is so adorable just like you and Paula ah loving the coulor skeem pink purple and white with a hint of red ah this wedding is going to be sensational


	53. Chapter 53

As Paula sophie and Helen were making wedding plans there was a knock at Paula and sophie door it was babas asking if Helen was there Paula said yes she is come on in I'm sure she will be delighted to see you is everything okay you seem frightened and scared can you just get Helen out here I'll have to tell her Frist and then she can let you guys know Paula when inside to go and get Helen Helen someone is here for you I think her name is Barbra hunt Helen was really confuse at why Barbara hunt was doing at Paula's house and then she thought about what posbiley could be so urgent and she said Shit Nikki nikki Helen ran out to see Barbra and Barbra said oh Helen I'm really scared and worried to tell you this barba what's happend what is it is nikki okay Barbara took a deep breath and said Helen fenner has beaten the shit out of nikki she is coved in red Mark's and brusers Helen burst in to tears and her body was shaken Helen could only hope that nikki was okay and she knew she had to see nikki immediately barba got really upset Helen I'm so frightened of him I tried to stop him I really did but he pushed me out and locked the door nikki was screaming the only thing I could think off ie to get hold of you and I knew Paula and sophie were getting married cause nikki told me a few days ago I'm so sorry Helen I really am Helen said barba it isnt your fault I know you tried to stop that barsted almost Helen could see was red she wanted to fucking kill him fenner for what he done to nikki and Barbara Helen hugged barba and said we will sort this together let me grab my stuff and let's go I'll tell Paula and sophie now and then we can figure out a plan and see nikki I swear to God if I see Jim fenner I will kill him for what he put you and nikki though Barbara just smiled and said I'm really sorry and I'm glad you care about me and nikki I can see how much you mean to each other just one look and the chemistry is on fire of course I care you are a part of nikki family and that makes you my family I love you all and for you to be there for nikki when I cant I am beyond grateful honstley I have so much to thank you for barba I genuinely so happy you are nikki best friend and Monica you are the best people and we both trust you with our lives barba got all teary and said oh Helen that is beauitfauil thank you means the absolutely world Paula and sophie could hear noises so they pop there head round the corner hey is everything okay Paula and sophie said together and they saw Helen and Barbara hugging whole crying at the thought of losing nikki the love if Helen life and best friend if Barbra helrn and Barbra said no everything not fine fenner vilotely attack and beaten nikki wade up Paula and sophie were horrified and said Helen and barba go and see how she how she is Helen and Monica rushed to the car and drove to larkhall prison Helen parked her car locked it and ran inside she said where is nikki wade where is Nicole wade I need to see her right this minute barba was running behind Helen and said she this way in here the door was wide open Helen saw nikki and rushed by her side nikki was Bradley beten up and in aggoney crying asking for help Helen called the ambulance this was an emergency Helen was holding nikki hand tightly and trying to figure out why would Jim fenner do this now then she thought would Sean parr have anything to do with this maybe they are in this together and doing this out of revenge they both hate me and nikki with a passion you cant help who you fall in love with and nikki was the live of her live Sean was nothing compared to nicole wade there was something special like Barbara said there chemistry was litrely on fire just one stare they would know what was wrong what they would be thinking Helen had never felt like this before about anyone if anyone ever hurt nikki she would kill them and that what she planned to do was to find out how all this happend and hurt who ever did this ahd who was involved meanwhile Paula and sophie were still worrying whether nikki would be okay Helen called Paula and said we going to the hospital can you meet me there please and sophie they stop all wedding plan and made there way to the hospital sophie ahd Paula finally made it and when in to nikki room nikki was fast asleep and Helen finally updated Paula and sophie and said we seriously need to do something about the barsted Jim fenner


	54. Chapter 54

Once nikki was fast asleep Paula helen and sophie got a coffee in a near by cafe to discuss what the plan was to bring down that barsted Jim fenner he couldn't get away with all this shit and especially nearly killing nikki wade this will be the end of Jim bloody fenner once and for all Paula was thinking of ways to bring him down but Jim is a smart arse it had to be a good way she thought of an idea and then told it to Helen and sophie they both said its brilliant he will definitely fall for it sophie was slightly worried and annoyed this could put Paula in a very serious and danger place but she knew they had to and to take revenge on Jim for all the woman especially nikki they set there plan in place for tomorrow and it will take place outside larkhall Paula sophie and Helen had there revenge head on they were gonna make Jim fenner pay once and for all 


	55. Chapter 55

The plan took place Paula waited patiently to seduce Jim fenner so he would tell her everything Paula was wearing a black top pink blouse with pink lipstick black tight and heels looking her best to impress the one and only Jim fenner . As Paula walked in she could see Jim paula dropped her paperwork and bent down to pick it up as she did that Jim walked pass and as usual he had a quick glance at Paula's legs and other areas of her body Paula knew exactly what she was doing and she was happy that the plan was working but the thought of Jim fenner coming near her made her physically sick all she want was sophie to be the one seducing her she would enjoy that far more but Paula had to get her A game on she was doing it for all the woman this man has hurt and for her best friend Helen and so Helen could be happy with the love of her life with nikki wade and also sophie to help get Sally out she knew how much sophie was missing her Paula was determined this was gonna work fenner said to Paula you are looking very beautiful today xx why thank you Jim I'm just doing my thing you know I just need some attention but I dont know who do you know anyone just need a night out and drinking I just wanna quick fling and to get complety dunk well I know just the guy for you how about half 5 me and you hit the town brilliant Paula said she was nearly sick she quickly text sophie and Helen game on girls


	56. Game on

Paula wore a black slip on dress with red heel ready for the night out with a barsted she hated so much she just wished it was sophie she would enjoy it much better any her mind when back on to the game and she waited in the restaurant jim wasnt there yet so she when to bar and ordered her favourite orange on the rock double she needed it to get through tonight Jim walked in looking around to see if he could find the beauitfauil Paula was here already he saw her from a distant at the bar and walked over ah the beauitfauil Paula I must say you are looking bloody hot all for my benefit I see Paula smiled and said of course I dont just look like this for anyone in her head she felt physically sick and wishing it was sophie that she was on a date with and probably flirting and meaning it and taking her back to hers anyway Jim and Paula started talking about their lives what they been up to past and current relationship friends work Paula phoebe when it was a text from Helen saying how it going and some advise Helen text Paula saying pretend you dont like me and put your phone on recond so it's on your phone get him saying what he has done to the woman at larkhall I have faith in you see you soon lots of love H Xx Paula text helen back on it Stewart paula when back to the table after standing at the side but she got a call from sophie so she said to jim sorry about this is one of my clients its important I shouldnt be long Hansome jim said dont worry take you time I'll be waiting Paula walkef away and cringed going to the toilets and ringing sophie back sophie answer in less then a minute hey sexy I hope things are going to plan I wish I was there on a date with you Paula spoke and said it's going alright makes me sick and I just keep wishing it was you too baby god I would rather be flirting and cuddling and kissing you me too my beauitfauil lady sophie said well you kick some ass and not too much flirting just enough to get him to spill what he has been up too Paula replied I know baby and I only have eyes for you your my everything and soulmate anyway I better go the barsted waiting I cant wait to be with you later I love you sooo much see you later my darling Paula when back to the table sorry about that my client took to long as usual Paula sat down and said to jim so where were we work that's it so hows that going well its really well just one problem Paula knew what he was going to say but said what that HELEN BLOODY STEWART litrely she thinks she own the bloody place what do you think of her Paula your quite close to her arent you Paula took a deep breath and said well actually we arent I think she blooduy rude and she thinks the world revolves around her some one should teach that slut a lesson jim was even more attracted to Paula Martin Paula got all of it on record and said and what about that nikki wade litrely she is honstley such a fucking Dyke helen and nikki are made for each other jim was so so attracted to Paula she hated Helen and nikki as much as he did jim said once I assaulted nikki and Helen it was fucking amazing and I had sex with most of the inmates Paula was thinking got ya and said Jim fenner who knew you had it in ya bet you had fun cheeky Paula looked at the time and said shoot I better go I have an apportionment with my client at 9 and it past my bed time do you mind jim said not at all I had a blast Paula when and text sophie coming home baby and then text helen saying I got him confessing Helen text back bloody brilliant I owe you a drink on ftiday and sophie text back saying I'm waiting for you all naked in bed so hurry Paula text back you cheeky think I'm going and ran out the restrant


	57. Game on

Paula wore a black slip on dress with red heel ready for the night out with a barsted she hated so much she just wished it was sophie she would enjoy it much better any her mind when back on to the game and she waited in the restaurant jim wasnt there yet so she when to bar and ordered her favourite orange on the rock double she needed it to get through tonight Jim walked in looking around to see if he could find the beauitfauil Paula was here already he saw her from a distant at the bar and walked over ah the beauitfauil Paula I must say you are looking bloody hot all for my benefit I see Paula smiled and said of course I dont just look like this for anyone in her head she felt physically sick and wishing it was sophie that she was on a date with and probably flirting and meaning it and taking her back to hers anyway Jim and Paula started talking about their lives what they been up to past and current relationship friends work Paula phoebe when it was a text from Helen saying how it going and some advise Helen text Paula saying pretend you dont like me and put your phone on recond so it's on your phone get him saying what he has done to the woman at larkhall I have faith in you see you soon lots of love H Xx Paula text helen back on it Stewart paula when back to the table after standing at the side but she got a call from sophie so she said to jim sorry about this is one of my clients its important I shouldnt be long Hansome jim said dont worry take you time I'll be waiting Paula walkef away and cringed going to the toilets and ringing sophie back sophie answer in less then a minute hey sexy I hope things are going to plan I wish I was there on a date with you Paula spoke and said it's going alright makes me sick and I just keep wishing it was you too baby god I would rather be flirting and cuddling and kissing you me too my beauitfauil lady sophie said well you kick some ass and not too much flirting just enough to get him to spill what he has been up too Paula replied I know baby and I only have eyes for you your my everything and soulmate anyway I better go the barsted waiting I cant wait to be with you later I love you sooo much see you later my darling Paula when back to the table sorry about that my client took to long as usual Paula sat down and said to jim so where were we work that's it so hows that going well its really well just one problem Paula knew what he was going to say but said what that HELEN BLOODY STEWART litrely she thinks she own the bloody place what do you think of her Paula your quite close to her arent you Paula took a deep breath and said well actually we arent I think she blooduy rude and she thinks the world revolves around her some one should teach that slut a lesson jim was even more attracted to Paula Martin Paula got all of it on record and said and what about that nikki wade litrely she is honstley such a fucking Dyke helen and nikki are made for each other jim was so so attracted to Paula she hated Helen and nikki as much as he did jim said once I assaulted nikki and Helen it was fucking amazing and I had sex with most of the inmates Paula was thinking got ya and said Jim fenner who knew you had it in ya bet you had fun cheeky Paula looked at the time and said shoot I better go I have an apportionment with my client at 9 and it past my bed time do you mind jim said not at all I had a blast Paula when and text sophie coming home baby and then text helen saying I got him confessing Helen text back bloody brilliant I owe you a drink on ftiday and sophie text back saying I'm waiting for you all naked in bed so hurry Paula text back you cheeky think I'm going and ran out the restrant


	58. Game on

Paula wore a black slip on dress with red heel ready for the night out with a barsted she hated so much she just wished it was sophie she would enjoy it much better any her mind when back on to the game and she waited in the restaurant jim wasnt there yet so she when to bar and ordered her favourite orange on the rock double she needed it to get through tonight Jim walked in looking around to see if he could find the beauitfauil Paula was here already he saw her from a distant at the bar and walked over ah the beauitfauil Paula I must say you are looking bloody hot all for my benefit I see Paula smiled and said of course I dont just look like this for anyone in her head she felt physically sick and wishing it was sophie that she was on a date with and probably flirting and meaning it and taking her back to hers anyway Jim and Paula started talking about their lives what they been up to past and current relationship friends work Paula phoebe when it was a text from Helen saying how it going and some advise Helen text Paula saying pretend you dont like me and put your phone on recond so it's on your phone get him saying what he has done to the woman at larkhall I have faith in you see you soon lots of love H Xx Paula text helen back on it Stewart paula when back to the table after standing at the side but she got a call from sophie so she said to jim sorry about this is one of my clients its important I shouldnt be long Hansome jim said dont worry take you time I'll be waiting Paula walkef away and cringed going to the toilets and ringing sophie back sophie answer in less then a minute hey sexy I hope things are going to plan I wish I was there on a date with you Paula spoke and said it's going alright makes me sick and I just keep wishing it was you too baby god I would rather be flirting and cuddling and kissing you me too my beauitfauil lady sophie said well you kick some ass and not too much flirting just enough to get him to spill what he has been up too Paula replied I know baby and I only have eyes for you your my everything and soulmate anyway I better go the barsted waiting I cant wait to be with you later I love you sooo much see you later my darling Paula when back to the table sorry about that my client took to long as usual Paula sat down and said to jim so where were we work that's it so hows that going well its really well just one problem Paula knew what he was going to say but said what that HELEN BLOODY STEWART litrely she thinks she own the bloody place what do you think of her Paula your quite close to her arent you Paula took a deep breath and said well actually we arent I think she blooduy rude and she thinks the world revolves around her some one should teach that slut a lesson jim was even more attracted to Paula Martin Paula got all of it on record and said and what about that nikki wade litrely she is honstley such a fucking Dyke helen and nikki are made for each other jim was so so attracted to Paula she hated Helen and nikki as much as he did jim said once I assaulted nikki and Helen it was fucking amazing and I had sex with most of the inmates Paula was thinking got ya and said Jim fenner who knew you had it in ya bet you had fun cheeky Paula looked at the time and said shoot I better go I have an apportionment with my client at 9 and it past my bed time do you mind jim said not at all I had a blast Paula when and text sophie coming home baby and then text helen saying I got him confessing Helen text back bloody brilliant I owe you a drink on ftiday and sophie text back saying I'm waiting for you all naked in bed so hurry Paula text back you cheeky think I'm going and ran out the restrant


End file.
